Batman et sa famille
by Edward91
Summary: Cette série d'histoire a pour thème la vie de famille du justicier de Gotham City avec pour femme, Selina Kyle/Catwoman et pour fille, Hélena.
1. Le sauvetage

La nuit à Gotham City.

C'est l'heure de la ronde de Batman, le chevalier noir inspira la peur dans le cœur des criminels de Gotham. Cependant, cette nuit ne sera pas comme les autres.

Sur le toit du GCPD, Batman se dirigea vers James Gordon.

\- Batman, content de vous revoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jim ?

\- Le Pingouin a encore frappé, lui et sa bande ont provoqués une fusillade avec le gang de Double-Face. Nous ne sommes pas loin de la guerre des gangs.

\- Cobblepot, je me charge de lui.

\- Batman, Catwoman était dans le secteur et le Pingouin l'a retient en otage.

A l'annonce de ces mots, Batman disparu du toit et se dirigea vers le quartier général du Pingouin. En atterrissant sur le toit, Batman utilise son masque pour repérer des traces thermiques pour essayer de trouver Selina. Soudain, il entendit des voix, c'étaient le Pingouin et Catwoman.

\- Minou, minou, tu n'aurais jamais du être ici.

\- Oswald, t'exagère, je passais juste dans le coin.

Le Pingouin ria.

\- Tu as atterrit pile au bon moment, ma jolie. Tu as quelques antécédents avec Dent, tu va servir de monnaie d'échange. Toi contre mes armes, et sachant que Dent a très envie de te voir.

\- Oh, je faisais qu'affûter mes griffes sur sa tronche défigurée, rien de mal.

\- Peu importe, tu es fini Catwoman. Et ce n'est pas Batman qui va te sauver.

Batman fit son entrée spectaculaire terrifiant au passage les hommes du Pingouin. Ces derniers tombèrent comme des mouches face aux attaques du chevalier noir. Selina arriva à se libérer et prit Oswald par son cou.

\- Oswald, tu n'aurais jamais du me capturer, je crois que je vais changer de griffoir.

Batman retient le bras de Selina et attacha le Pingouin au plafond.

\- Maudite chauve-souris, je jure un jour que j'arracherais tes bijoux de famille.

\- La ferme, Cobblepot, t'es bon pour un retour à Blackgate.

Batman prit Catwoman et l'emmena sur le toit.

\- Merci, Bruce mais je me sortais bien toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, Selina.

\- Laisse tomber, il faut faire vite, Double-Face et sa bande vont passer à l'attaque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé d'eux. Dent est bon pour Blackgate, il va pouvoir s'expliquer avec Cobblepot.

\- Pas mal, mon choux. Bon, je te laisse.

\- Selina.

Catwoman se retournât vers Batman.

\- Oui, Bruce.

\- Je, je... m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tiens donc, Bruce Wayne s'inquiétant pour une voleuse.

\- Une excellente voleuse.

Selina lâcha un petit rire.

\- Selina, je voulais te dire que je...

Bruce n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase mais Selina comprit. Elle sourit et s'approcha de Bruce.

\- Oui, je tiens à toi aussi Batman. Et puis, j'en ai assez d'être seule sans un homme pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ma mère m'a abandonnée très jeune dans les rues de cette ville, je me souviens de la chercher depuis des heures en hurlant.

Catwoman laissa couler des larmes et essaya de ne pas pleurer.

\- Selina, ne te retiens pas, pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, dit Bruce en souriant.

Catwoman se précipita dans les bras de Bruce et pleura. Batman retira son masque et enleva celui de Selina, ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent en cascade.

\- Selina, veux tu m'épouser ?

Catwoman n'en revient pas, elle attendait depuis des années cette phrase. Les yeux mouillés de larmes, elle regarda Bruce.

\- Oui, Bruce.

Les deux échangèrent un long baiser.


	2. L'annonce du mariage

La nouvelle fit fureur à Gotham City. L'annonce du mariage de Bruce Wayne occupa toute l'actualité, tous les médias parlèrent de ce mariage. En quelques heures, cela devient l'événement de l'année.

Le mariage devrait se dérouler à la cathédrale de Gotham. Aucun autre mariage bénéficia d'une couverture médiatique importante depuis celui de Clark Kent alias Superman avec Lois Lane.

La question que se pose les Gothamiens est l'identité de la future épouse du play-boy milliardaire. Bruce Wayne dit aux journalistes qu'il annoncera le nom de sa future épouse aux infos du soir.

Ce soir à Bludhaven, une banlieu dans l'agglomération de Gotham.

\- Chéri, dépêche toi, Bruce va parler, dit Barbara Gordon.

\- J'arrive, Barbara, répondit Tim Drake alias Robin.

\- Laissez moi de la place, dit Dick Grayson alias Nightwing.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Dick ouvrit et vit Jason Todd alias Red Hood.

\- Jason, quelle bonne surprise.

\- Salut Dick, je viens pour le mariage de ce cher Bruce.

Jason reconnut Barbara et Tim, ils sourirent et leur rendra la pareille. Peu après, Bruce apparut devant les caméras et commença à parler. Tout le monde se tut.

\- Je vois que l'annonce de mon mariage a occupé le grand titre des journaux de notre belle ville et je suis ravi que cela intéresse nos concitoyens.

\- Monsieur Wayne, les habitants de Gotham ont la même question dans leur esprit, l'identité de votre future épouse, dit Vicky Vale.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle Vale, je vais répondre à votre question. Ma future femme est...

Les quatre amis retinrent leur souffle. Bruce va annoncer l'identité dans une demi seconde. Cependant, cette dernière sembler durer des heures. Barbara mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Tim. Dick trembla et se dit :"Vas-y, crache le morceau, Bruce", Jason se tient droit devant la télé.

-Selina Kyle.

Stupéfaction, Dick tomba du canapé, Barbara mit les mains devant sa bouche, Tim bouche bée laissa renverser son soda, Jason se frotta les yeux et crut que c'était une blague. Hélas non, l'impensable se produit. La plus célèbre ennemi de Batman va se marier avec ce dernier.

Après une minute de silence, les amis se lâchèrent.

\- Putain, j'y crois pas, Catwoman, dit Dick

\- Mon Dieu, faîtes que c'est un rêve, dit Barbara

\- Il a intérêt qu'il nous donne des explications, dit Tim.

\- On y va, j'ai des envies de meurtre, cria Jason.

Les trois autres retinrent Jason. En effet, contrairement à Batman, Red Hood n'hésita pas à tuer les criminels.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Wayne.

\- Maître Bruce, j'ai eu au téléphone Maître Grayson et il est accompagné de Maître Todd ainsi que de Mr et de Mme Drake, ils vont nous rendre visite.

\- Ils ont vu les journaux du soir.

\- Ils étaient furieux surtout Jason.

\- Ah bon.

\- Oui, Monsieur, il était tellement en colère qu'il a mis récemment dans le coma un petit dealer minable.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'annonce de votre mariage avec Miss Kyle n'a pas été bien reçu parmi certains de vos proches.

Peu après, une voiture se gara devant le manoir.

\- Oh mes amis, quelle bonheur de vous voir, dit Alfred.

Les quatre justicier discutèrent avec Alfred. Bruce arriva au hall du manoir.

\- Mes amis, dit Bruce.

\- Bruce, félicitation pour ton mariage, répondit Dick. Cependant, le nom de la future mariée nous a un peu énervés.

\- Pourquoi Dick, n'es-tu pas heureux que Selina trouva enfin un époux ?

\- Bruce, on parle de Selina Kyle, une des plus grandes voleuses de Gotham et tu veux la prendre pour femme, dit Tim avec exaspération.

\- Tim, j'ai enfin trouvée une femme au quelle je peux me rapprocher, je sais qu'on a affronté Selina maintes fois mais elle n'est pas mauvaise dans le fond.

\- Mais Bruce, pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ? dit Barbara.

\- N'ayez crainte, Barbara, j'ai voulu vous le dire en premier mais les journalistes m'ont forcé la main.

Jason se retint d'éclater de rage.

\- Jason, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le, je t'en prie.

Ce dernier ravala sa rage

\- Très originale ta future femme, Bruce.

Bruce essaya de calmer le jeu.

\- Je comprend que vous soyez en colère mais ayez confiance en moi. Mon instinct me dit qu'elle sera une très bonne épouse et donnera un peu de joie dans cette maison.

Dick, Barbara, Tim et Jason se firent une raison mais acceptèrent ce fait. Bruce sait ce qu'il fait.

Pendant ce temps, dans son appartement, Selina est aux anges. Dans quelques jours, la jeune femme va enfin se marier avec l'homme de ses rêves. Mais, il faut préparer le mariage et faire bonne figure. Elle va enfin avoir une famille et se pensa déjà mère de famille. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes.

Mais, les méchants furent aussi intéressés par le mariage, surtout le Joker.

\- Chers associés, dans quelques jours, ce cher Bruce va se marier. Nous allons nous inviter à la fête.

\- Oui, Monsieur J, dit Harley Queen, quel est le programme ?

\- On lance l'opération "Massacre dans la Cathédrale", ce jour sera mémorable.

Black Mask, l'Homme Mystère, Bane ainsi que Le Pingouin et Double-Face, récemment évadés de prison, décidèrent aussi de taper l'incruste au mariage. Cela promet d'être explosif.


	3. Les préparatifs du mariage

Le jour du mariage approche à grand pas. Les rôles et les groupes sont définies par le futur marié: Bruce avec Dick, Tim et Jason; Selina avec Barbara et Diana Prince alias Wonder Woman récemment arrivé à Gotham pour préparer cette cérémonie.

Dans le manoir Wayne, les hommes essayent leur tenue. Bruce sort son plus beau costard avec un nœud papillon blanc.

\- Classe ta tenue Bruce, dit Dick

\- Simplicité et élégance, Dick, comme je te l'ai toujours appris, répond Bruce.

Dick a ressorti son 31 qu'il mettait lorsqu'il accompagnait Bruce à des galas de charité.

\- Toujours comme neuf, cette tenue, dit Dick

\- Oui maître Grayson, j'en prend toujours soin, dit Alfred.

Dick sourit et Tim fit son apparition vêtue d'un smoking classique.

\- J'ai hâte que Barbara me voit comme ça.

\- En fait, comment c'est passé votre lune de miel ? demanda Dick

\- C'était le bonheur, la plage, les cocktails et les danses. Franchement, St-Tropez, c'était le paradis. Nous avions au début choisi Paris mais finalement c'était St-Tropez.

\- La chance, dit Dick en tapant l'épaule de Tim.

\- Jason, as-tu mis ta tenue ? demanda Bruce.

\- Est-ce vraiment obligatoire cette tenue ? répondit Jason.

\- Allez, amène toi, Jason.

Jason fit son apparition avec un smoking classique, sa tête tira un air malsain.

\- J'ai l'air d'un pingouin, Bruce.

\- Non Jason, tu es élégant.

A l'arrière, Dick et Tim se retinrent de ne pas rire, c'est la première fois qu'ils virent Jason en costard. En effet, ce dernier n'aimait pas ces tenues car cela fait trop bourgeois.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas mettre cela, Bruce.

\- Oui, mais c'est un mariage, donc élégance. Et puis, tu n'es pas Cobblepot, dit Bruce en souriant.

A l'entente de ces mots, Dick et Tim explosèrent de rire. Jason les regarda avec une haine. Il se voit en train d'empaler les deux comparses.

\- Maître Bruce, je viens juste d'apprendre que le Joker et d'autres bandits souhaitent gâcher cette cérémonie, dit Alfred.

\- Je m'en doutais, merci Alfred, répondit Bruce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Tim.

\- Pas de panique, j'ai quelqu'un sur le coup, rassura Dick.

Pendant ce temps, dans le centre commercial de Gotham.

\- Diana, cela fait combien de temps que Selina essaye sa robe ? demanda Barbara.

\- Tu sais, elle doit être parfaite. Et puis, nous aussi devront choisir notre tenue pour le jour J.

Selina sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Barbara et Diana ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. La robe de mariée de Selina est d'un blanc étincelant, elle dispose de nombreux nœud papillons, elle est sans manche ce qui oblige Selina à porter de longs gants. Des roses furent attachées à sa tête, tenant la voile de la mariée. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent derrière elle, laissant une mèche droit devant. Selina a l'air d'un ange.

\- Mon dieu, Selina, tu es magnifique, dit Barbara.

\- Merci Barbara, répondit Selina en souriant.

\- Tu es un ange, dit Diana.

Selina rougit et laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce fut au tour de Barbara et de Diana d'essayer leur tenue. Barbara a une robe sans manche bleue marine et Diana dispose d'un ensemble jaune clair.

\- J'ai hâte que Tim voit cela, dit Barbara.

\- En fait, Barbara, tu as passé ta lune de miel avec Tim en France, dit Selina.

\- Oui, St-Tropez est magnifique en été, nous avion prévu Paris mais il faut attendre le printemps pour voir la magie de la capitale.

Selena sourit, son mariage sera en plein printemps, elle a choisie Paris.

Pendant ce temps dans l'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Gotham, les méchant se rassemblèrent mais avec une forte hostilité entre eux. Dent et Cobblepot ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, Harley et Black Mask se regardèrent en chien de faïence et Bane ne pensait qu'à briser le dos de Nygma qui le prenait trop de haut. L'ambiance hostile a failli se tourner à la bagarre générale mais le Joker fit son apparition.

\- Chers associés, chers collègues, laissons cette hostilité de longue date derrière nous et réfléchissons ensemble à quelque chose de plus grand.

\- Associés ? Nous ne sommes pas associés, le clown. D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à faire vite avant qu'on mette tes os en purée, dit Double-Face.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harv ? Pourquoi Monsieur Face de Cramée est-il pressé ? dit le Pingouin en riant.

Dent sortit son calibre 12 et le pointât en direction de la tête de Cobblepot. Les hommes de main du Pingouin et de Double-Face sortirent leurs armes.

\- Je vais me faire un pingouin au barbecue.

\- Assez, messieurs, dit le Joker. Mettons de coté nos querelles et mettons en avant l'ordre du jour: le mariage de Bruce Wayne.

Tout le monde regarda le Joker et écouta avec attention son plan.

\- Nous allons nous infiltrer à l'intérieur de la cathédrale, Harley et moi nous ferons parti du clergé, Harv et Oswald se cacheront dans le chœur de la cathédrale, Bane, Nygma et Black Mask attendront le signal et boum.

\- Le clown, t'oublie quelqu'un: la chauve-sourie, dit Black Mask.

\- Au contraire c'est dans la poche, mon petit Sionis. Batou ne peut s'occuper de nous tous en même temps. Dès que Batman sera à nous, nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons de lui.

\- Je vais arracher ses bijoux de famille dit le Pingouin en souriant.

Les méchants éclatèrent un rire diabolique. Soudain, un fumigène envahit la pièce et la voie de Harvey retentit dans la pièce:

\- Lors de la réunion du Joker, on va s'occuper du volatile.

\- C'est un traquenard cria Cobblepot en sortant son parapluie.

\- Je vais te faire frire petit homme, hurla Dent.

La réunion tourna à la bagarre générale et se transforma en fusillade. Certains chefs se précipitèrent vers leurs rivaux. Nygma assomma ses assaillants avec son bâton, Bane leur brisa le dos, Black Mask explosa leurs parties intime, Harley les mordit, Dent et Cobblepot s'étranglèrent et le Joker tira en riant de façon hystérique. La police arriva en force, on ne compte pas de mort mais beaucoup de blessés.

\- Sale procureur de mes deux, je vais finir le travail de Maronni, hurla Cobblepot.

\- Je vais enfoncer un des tes parapluies dans ton ... répondit Dent.

Les policiers éclatèrent de rire devant les réparties des prisonniers. Sur le toit d'un immeuble, un jeune garçon ayant une tenue verte avec pour symbole une chauve-souris bleue ainsi qu'un masque appela son patron.

\- Patron, c'est fait, la menace est écartée

\- Bravo, petit, rejoins moi au manoir Wayne, dit Dick.

Le jeune sauta de toit en toit pour rejoindre le manoir. Qui est ce mystérieux justicier qui vient de sauver la cérémonie ?


	4. Le jour du mariage

Le mystérieux justicier arriva au manoir Wayne. Il reconnut son patron, Dick.

\- Me voilà, chef.

\- Excellent travail, petit, tu viens de nous sauver la mise. Entre, il faut que je te présente à des amis.

Dick et son protégé entrent dans le manoir. Le jeune homme reconnut Bruce.

\- Dick, c'est ton associé.

\- Oui, présente toi.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Wayne, je m'appelle Guillaume Caryl, je suis le partenaire de Nightwing.

\- Et toi qui voulais bosser en solo, dit Tim avec un ton moqueur.

\- C'est vrai, Dick, approuva Bruce.

Dick se sentit mal à l'aise, Bruce et Tim l'ont coincé.

\- En fait, Bludhaven devenait incontrôlable et je me suis dit qu'il fallait un partenaire.

Bruce regarda le costume de Guillaume.

\- Quel est ton nom en tant que justicier ? demanda Bruce

\- Batboy, Monsieur Wayne.

\- Et il est coriace, il a réussi à démanteler à lui tout seul tout un trafic de drogue, dit Dick en ébouriffant les cheveux de Guillaume.

Bruce sourit.

\- Merci à toi, jeune homme, pour avoir rendu service à Gotham.

Jason regarda la télé et interpella tout le monde.

\- Regardez.

Les informations montrèrent les images de l'arrestation musclés des bandits de Gotham. On y entendait les insultes du Pingouin et de Double-Face ainsi que les rires des policiers. Bruce et ses amis se mirent à rire à leur tour. Guillaume leur expliqua qu'il avait suivi Dent et enregistré ses paroles, il comprit que la réunion des ennemis de Batman pouvait tourner mal. Il y avait du gaz dans l'air et il suffisait de brûler une allumette.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour J est enfin arrivé. Un monde considérable se réunissait devant le parvis de la cathédrale St-Thomas-et-Martha de Gotham. D'ailleurs, les deux tours de la cathédrale ressemblèrent à ceux de Notre Dame de Paris. L'intérieur de l'édifice catholique fut bondé. Les journalistes furent dispersés en deux groupes: un devant le parvis, l'autre à l'intérieur.

Des invités de renom venaient d'arriver, les journalistes reconnurent Clark Kent et sa femme Lois, Oliver Queen alias Green Arrow, Diana Prince et Arthur Curry alias Aquaman. Peu après, la voiture de Bruce Wayne se gara devant la cathédrale. Les flash des appareils photos furent régulier, le play-boy fut accompagné par son protégé, Tim.

Ensuite, vint le comissaire Gordon accompagné de sa fille Barbara. Tim regarda la splendide robe que portait cette dernière. Barbara échappa un petit rire devant la réaction de Tim.

\- Ouah, tu es belle.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

Dick, Jason et Guillaume entrèrent à leur tour dans la cathédrale. Barbara reconnut le jeune Batboy.

Bruce discuta avec ses amis de la Ligue des justiciers. Tim, Barbara et son père conversèrent entre eux. Jason s'assoit dans un coin et Dick dragua la fille du maire de Gotham. Guillaume fit le guet à l'entrée.

Une voiture arriva devant la cathédrale: c'est Alfred avec Selina en robe de mariée, cette dernière teint le bras du majordome.

\- Vous avez le tract ?

\- Oui Alfred.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, aujourd'hui, vous serez Madame Wayne. C'est normal que vous avez le tract.

Selina sourit et les deux avancèrent en direction de l'entrée.

Guillaume se dirigea vers le chœur.

\- La mariée arrive.

Tout le monde s'assoit.

\- Chéri, tu vas adorer la robe de Selina dit Barbara à Tim, garçon d'honneur de Bruce.

Barbara est la fille d'honneur de Selina.

Une musique grégorienne retentit dans la cathédrale, Alfred et Selina entrèrent. Tout le monde se leva et vit avec admiration la belle robe de la mariée.

Tim n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il crut voir un ange. Barbara laissa échapper un petit rire.

Selina arriva à coté de Bruce, ce dernier leva le voile de Selina. Elle porta un magnifique bouquet de fleur, elle a de longues boucles d'oreilles ainsi qu'un magnifique collier de diamant. Bruce ne fut pas insensible à la beauté de sa future épouse. L'évêque prit la parole, derrière lui se dressa une statue magnifique représentant un saint portant sa dulcinée

\- Mes amis, nous voici rassembler devant Dieu pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage.

Au GCPD, les policiers regardèrent avec attention le transmission du mariage devant le grand poste du commissariat. Les policiers remarquèrent la belle robe de Selina. Derrière eux, les bandits arrêtés quelques jours avant se mettent à hurler de rage.

\- Si j'avais Bruce Wayne, je l'aurais découpé en morceaux ce sale profiteur, cria le Pingouin.

\- La ferme, Cobblepot, hurla Aaron Cash.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, le poulet, tu veux perdre ta seconde main, dit Cobblepot en riant.

Cette blague ne fut pas du goût de Cash, il sortit son taser et électrocuta Cobblepot.

Dans la cathédrale, après les lectures de certains passages de la Bible, les deux mariés se préparent à échanger leurs vœux. Selina commença

\- Bruce, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour arriverait. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, rien n'indiquèrent que nous serons ensemble un jour. Nous nous sommes revu plusieurs fois et mes sentiments pour toi ne font que grandir dans mon cœur. Bruce, sache que je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi altruiste, aussi attentionné vis à vis de son prochain, que toi. Alors que d'autre ignorèrent les détresses des citoyens de Gotham, toi tu leurs tendait la main. Sache que tu es l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, c'est toi, Bruce Wayne.

Barbara laissa couler des larmes. Ce fut au tour de Bruce.

\- Selina, la première fois que je t'ai vu, ma vie a changée de tout en tout. Je n'avais jamais réussi à exprimer ce que je ressentait pour toi. Tu as en toi des qualités uniques: bien que tu sois une femme forte et indépendante, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ayant une telle douceur et un cœur plus pur que le tien. Sache que lorsqu'on accorde sa confiance à sa compagne, ce n'est pas pour une semaine, pas pour un mois mais c'est pour toute la vie. Tu es l'élue de mon cœur et je serais toujours là pour toi, Selina Kyle.

Selina fut touchée par ces mots et laissa couler des larmes le long de sa joue.

Au GCPD, des policières commencèrent à pleurer. Même Harley Quinn éclata en sanglot.

\- C'est magnifique, c'est romantique, dit Harley avant de recommencer à pleurer.

\- C'est pathétique, voir ces primates pleurer devant une scène aussi grotesque me donne envie de vomir, dit l'Homme-Mystère.

\- Tais toi, sale bouffon vert, tu ne comprend rien à l'amour, hurla Quinn.

\- L'amour est futile, seul les êtres simples d'esprits se laissent embobiner par cette médiocrité, hurla Nygma.

\- Ok Nygma, tu vas te calmer, dit Cash.

\- Éloigne ton crochet, sale personnage despotique. Oh un taser, tu crois que ça me faire peur. Mouhahahahahaha, je suis l'Homme-Mystère et tu ne peux...

Cash électrocuta Nygma, ce dernier tomba à terre.

\- Bien fait pour toi, affreux bouffon, dit Quinn.

Pendant ce temps à la cathédrale, l'évêque reprit la parole.

\- Bruce Waye, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime épouse Selina Kyle ici présente et l'accompagner dans les épreuves de la vie ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Selina Kyle, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime époux Bruce Wayne ici présent et l'accompagner dans les épreuves de la vie ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

Barbara Gordon amena les bagues et les deux mariés les échangèrent. Ils se tinrent la main.

\- Mes enfants, je vous déclare mari et femme jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare.

L'évêque se tourna vers Bruce.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Les deux échangèrent un long baiser sous le cri de joie et l'applaudissement des personnes présentes dans la cathédrale. Barbara se mit à pleurer de joie dans les bras de Tim et remarquèrent que Jason se mit à pleurer.

\- On t'as vu caïd, dit Barbara en souriant.

\- Je m'étais juré que je ne pleurerait pas.

Tim, Barbara, Dick et Guillaume éclatèrent de rire. Bruce sentit les larmes de Selina sur sa peau.

\- Mon dieu, je suis si heureuse Bruce.

\- Moi aussi, Selina.

Cette dernière lâcha un grand sourire. Dans le GCPD, les policiers éclatèrent de joie sauf les criminels à l'exception d'Harley Quinn.

\- Remboursez, hurla Black Mask

\- Moi, je vais briser le dos de quelqu'un, dit Bane.

\- Laissez moi sortir de là, hurla le Pingouin.

Un policier lâcha:

\- Met toi avec Dent, vous ferez un beau couple.

Tous les policiers éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est ça gamin, plutôt crever que d'approcher un centimètre de plus de Face de cramée.

\- Je préfère me défigurer complètement le visage pour ne plus voir cette tête de piaf, répondit Dent.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tête de piaf, ex-procureur de mes deux.

Le Pingouin se jeta sur Double-Face et s'échangèrent des coups. Les policiers se rassemblèrent devant la bagarre et firent des paris.

Ce fut la fête au Manoir Wayne, un grand gala eu lieu. Bruce Wayne demanda la parole.

\- Mes amis, je vous remercie tous pour cette merveilleuse journée. Sachez que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Nous avons choisi Paris pour notre lune de miel, nous avons une profonde affection pour la France et sa capitale. J'aurais voulu que mes parents voient cela, leur fils unique se mariant avec la femme de sa vie. Je leur rend hommage, c'est un grand jour pour ma famille et Gotham.

Tout le monde applaudit et mirent à danser: Bruce avec Selina, Tim avec Barbara, Dick séduisit de joli filles. Peu après, Barbara dansa avec son père.

Bruce et Selina vont aux jardins du manoir. Bruce s'assit sur un banc et Selina se mit à genoux à coté de lui.

\- Bruce, ce fut une journée merveilleuse, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. C'est gentil de rendre hommage à tes défunts parents, moi j'ai très peu connu les miens.

Bruce mit la main sur la joue de Selina et sourit.

\- Maintenant, tu as une famille, Selina. Tu sera heureuse et nous serons de bon parents.

Selina sourit.

\- Qu'en est-il de Batman et de Catwoman ?

\- Nous nous aviserons le moment venu.

Les deux échangèrent un regard doux.

\- Je t'aime Selina Wayne.

\- Je t'aime Bruce Wayne.

Les deux échangèrent un long baiser sous la lumière de la pleine lune. La vie de famille de Bruce commença.


	5. La naissance d'Héléna

Bruce et Selina ont passés leur lune de miel à Paris. Se tenant la main, ils ont visités les sites touristiques de renom de la capitale française: la Cathédrale Notre-Dame-de Paris dont ils ont écoutés le Grand Solemnel: la volée des 2 bourdons et des 8 cloches de la cathédrale; l'Arc de Triomphe, la Basilique Sacré-Cœur de Montmartre, le Panthéon autrefois l'église Sainte-Geneviève, le Palais du Louvre, la Tour Saint-Jacques sans oublier la Tour Eiffel.

Les jeunes mariés furent conquis par le charme de la capitale et apprécièrent l'architecture de la ville.

Après leur voyage, ils rentrèrent à Gotham. Selina s'installa définitivement au Manoir Wayne. Pendant leurs absences, Dick assuma le rôle de Batman pour maintenir l'ordre dans la ville avec l'aide de Robin et de Red Hood. Batboy, quant à lui, resta à Bludvahen.

Selina, grâce aux relation de Bruce, occupa le poste de Directeur Général dans une des filiales de Wayne Enterprise. C'était différent de sa vie de voleuse mais elle s'y plaît vite.

Plus d'un an après leur mariage, un soir dans le Manoir Wayne.

\- Maître Bruce, voulez-vous des pâtes pour dîner ?

\- Oui, merci Alfred.

\- Et vous, Maîtresse Selina ?

\- J'ai envie de lentilles.

Bruce regarda Selina.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu manges des lentilles, tu es malade ? dit Bruce avec inquiétude.

\- Non, Bruce, je vais très bien.

Selina s'éloigna de Bruce et d'Alfred.

\- Alfred, je suis inquiet, elle n'a mangé que ça depuis des jours.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Maître Bruce, c'est un signe.

Alfred continua sa phrase, Bruce courût aussitôt.

\- Selina ?

\- Oui, Bruce. Que t'arrive t-il, mon amour ?

Bruce entra dans le salon et s'assoit à coté de Selina.

\- Je comprend pourquoi tu ne manges que des lentilles, tu es enceinte, n'est ce pas ?

Selina souria.

\- Oui, Bruce.

Bruce devient fou de joie devant la nouvelle, il était prêt à devenir père. Il prit Selina dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas être une merveilleuse mère.

\- Et toi, un très bon père.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Alfred regarda la scène avec émotion. Il ferma la double porte du salon.

Le lendemain, Bruce voulut avoir une journée tranquille avec son épouse. Soudain, on sonna à la porte du manoir.

Alfred ouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea vers le grand salon.

\- Vous avez de la visite, dit-il au couple.

Dick, Tim, Jason, Barbara et Guillaume entrèrent.

\- Quel surprise. Nous vous avons pas attendus, dit Selina.

\- Oui, nous sommes venus féliciter les futurs parents, dit Tim.

Bruce et Selina s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Bruce.

\- J'ai pris l'initiative de leur annoncer la nouvelle, Monsieur, si cela vous a déplu, je vous ferais des excuses.

\- N'en faîtes rien, Alfred, mais vous aurez pu m'en parler avant.

\- Mes sincères excuses, Monsieur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, aujourd'hui, c'est réjouissance.

Les amis discutèrent du bon vieux temps, des aventures de Batman. Alfred se joint à la réunion et parla des moments émouvants de l'enfance de Bruce. Le couple montra les photos qu'ils ont pris lors de leur lune de miel: ils se tinrent la main devant les monuments historique de la capitale.

\- Tim, on devrait aller à Paris, un jour, dit Barbara.

\- Pas de soucis, ma chérie.

Dick prit la parole.

\- Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nos deux hôtes. Je me souviens que lorsque Bruce m'a pris sous son aile après la mort de mes parents, il fut comme un père pour moi malgré le fait qu'il me surveille constamment. Malgré nos divergences qui ont conduit à notre séparation, nous sommes restés proches. Bruce, je t'envie car tu va recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux. Bruce, Selina, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et je suis sur que vous serez de bons parents.

Dick reçu des applaudissements, Bruce et Selina ont choisis Tim et Barbara comme parrain de leur première enfant.

\- Oui, dit Barbara, j'ai hâte de jouer avec votre petit.

\- Votre futur enfant va s'amuser avec Oncle Tim et Tante Barbara, dit Tim.

Tout le monde ria. Bruce et Selina se regardèrent: plus que 9 mois à attendre.

9 mois plus tard au Gotham Général une nuit de tempête.

Dick, Tim, Jason, Guillaume, Barbara furent dans une salle d'attente, la tempête fit rage dehors: le vent s'accompagna d'un orage.

\- Quel tempête, drôle de moment pour une naissance, dit Guillaume.

\- Vous savez que Bruce fut née aussi lors d'une nuit de tempête, dit Dick.

\- Oui, Alfred me l'a dit, étrange coïncidence, dit Tim.

\- Ça y est, c'est le grand jour, Bruce va enfin devenir père, dit Barbara en souriant.

\- Je plains surtout Selina, subir des douleurs lors des contractions, dit Jason.

Jim Gordon arriva dans la salle d'attente.

\- Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bruce est un ami, ma chérie, je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Selina fut couchée sur un lit, les contractions devinrent de plus en plus fortes au fil des mois. Elle souffrit terriblement, elle était sur le point de pleurer.

\- Bruce, plus question qu'on fasse l'amour ensemble.

Bruce prit la main de Selina.

\- Mon dieu, c'est dur, c'est douloureux, je n'y arriverais pas Bruce, c'est trop difficile, dit Selina en sanglot.

\- Courage, tu vas y arriver, ma chérie. Tu es forte, s'il y en a une qui peut réussir c'est toi.

Selina sourit mais les contractions devinrent violentes, ses hurlements arrivèrent à la salle d'attente.

\- Houlà, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, dit Guillaume.

La sage-femme encouragea Selina.

\- Courage, Madame Wayne, le plus dur est passé. Maintenant, prenez votre inspiration et poussez fort.

Selina fit ce que dit la sage-femme, elle poussa et hurla en même temps. Cela semblait interminable.

\- Je vois la tête de l'enfant, continuez.

Selina fit un dernier effort et poussa de toutes ses forces. 5 seconde après, des pleurs de bébé retentirent dans toute la pièce.

\- C'est une fille, dit la sage femme.

Selina, fatiguée, s'allongea dans le lit.

\- Chérie, regarde notre fille.

Selina leva les yeux et vit sa petite fille qui pleure. Elle sourit.

La sage-femme enveloppa l'enfant d'une couverture rose et la donna à Selina. Cette dernière tient sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle a des cheveux noirs, des très beaux yeux bleus et une peau brun clair. Les Waynes viennent de donner naissance à une magnifique petite fille.

\- Comment allons nous l'appeler, Bruce ?

\- Que penses-tu d'Héléna ?

\- Oui, cela serait parfait pour notre fille.

\- Avec Martha comme second prénom en hommage à sa grand-mère.

\- Héléna Martha Wayne ? J'adore, mon chéri.

Selina regarda sa fille qui sourit devant elle.

\- Je suis ta maman, mon cœur.

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la front.

\- Je vais chercher les autres.

Bruce sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente.

\- Jim, quelle bonne surprise.

\- Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde le jour où un de mes meilleurs amis devient père pour la première fois.

\- Le bébé est arrivé.

Le groupe sauta de joie.

\- Peut-on le voir ? demanda Guillaume.

Bruce acquiesça et les fit rentrer dans la chambre. Ils virent le bébé.

\- C'est une fille ? demanda Tim.

\- Oui, dit Selina.

\- Mon dieu, elle est adorable. Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

\- Héléna Martha Wayne.

Le bébé regarda Tim et Barbara.

\- Coucou, Héléna, nous sommes Oncle Tim et Tante Barbara.

Le bébé sourit.

\- Elle vous aime bien, dit Bruce en souriant.

Selina laissa échapper un petit rire.

Jason rentra en dernier dans la chambre.

\- Tiens, voilà le fils prodigue.

\- Euh, Jason... dit Guillaume.

\- Il a tes yeux, Bruce, et ressemble à Selina.

\- Jason, dit Bruce.

\- Oui, Bruce.

\- C'est une fille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, crétin, tu n'a pas vu la couverture rose qui l'enveloppe, dit Dick.

Jason devient mal à l'aise. De nombreux rires retentirent dans la salle. Guillaume s'étouffa de rire dans les bras de Barbara. Jason se dit: "Je vais me le faire, ce petit m..."

Après ce moment de détente, Tim prit la parole.

\- Barbara et moi avons quelque chose à dire.

\- Oui, j'ai attendu ce moment pour le dire. Voilà, Papa, Bruce, les amis, je suis enceinte.

Peu après, Guillaume dit:

\- C'est super, c'est la fête aux bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui.

Jim devint fou de joie, il va devenir grand-père.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, ma chérie, dit Jim en enlaçant sa fille.

Derrière un air grincheux et bourrin, se cache une grande sensibilité.

\- Merci, Papa.

\- Bravo, à vous deux, dit Bruce en souriant.

\- Nous allons fêter ça comme il se doit, dit Dick.

La sage-femme entra dans la chambre.

\- C'est l'heure de l'allaitement.

\- Allez, tout le monde sort, dit Selina.

Bruce l'embrassa et embrassa sa petite fille.

Le groupe se dirigea dans une salle de réception de l'hôpital prévu pour l'événement. Dick a apporté du champagne, des amuses-gueules, du soda et des couverts. Il prit la parole.

\- Je voudrais porter un toast en hommage de ce cher Bruce qui a vécu un grand moment, la naissance de son premier enfant. Et je voudrais rendre hommage à Tim et Barbara qui vont vivre une belle aventure.

Ils tintèrent leurs verres.

\- Eh patron, toi aussi tu devrais te caser définitivement avec une fille, dit Guillaume à son partenaire.

\- C'est vrai, dit Tim, tu es beau, charmeur, tu as toutes tes chances.

\- Et macho, dit Barbara en riant.

Dick ne sait pas quoi répondre. Bruce prit la parole.

\- Merci à vous chers amis, ce jour restera le plus beau de toute mon existence.

\- Bruce, les journalistes vont s'entre-tuer pour prendre la première photo d'Héléna.

\- Nous aviserons, dit Bruce.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur mes hommes pour éloigner les paparazzis, dit Gordon à Bruce.

\- Merci, Jim.

Dick et Guillaume rentrèrent à Bludhaven malgré la tempête, Tim, Barbara et Jim sortirent à leur tour, Jason leur pressa le pas, c'est l'heure de sa ronde en tant que Red Hood.

Bruce rentra dans la chambre de Selina et s'assoit à coté de sa femme. Elle vit cette dernière en larme.

\- Qu'y a t-il Selina ?

\- Mon dieu, Bruce, nous l'avons fait, elle est si belle, si parfaite, je ne sais pas qu'être mère fait cet effet là.

\- Puis-je la prendre ?

Selina donna Héléna à Bruce, la petite est en train de dormir.

\- Oui, ma chérie, elle est parfaite. Attend qu'Alfred la voit, je te parie qu'il va la mettre sous sa protection, comme moi.

Selina rit, Bruce donna sa fille à la sage-femme et dormit avec Selina.

Le lendemain tôt, Bruce emmena sa femme et sa fille au Manoir Wayne.

Alfred se tint devant la porte d'entrée et vit la nouvelle occupante.

\- Quel charmant enfant, Maître Bruce.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Héléna Martha Wayne.

Le majordome regarda l'enfant.

\- Bonjour, Maîtresse Héléna, je suis Alfred et je m'engage à vous protéger et à servir.

Héléna lui sourit, Alfred est touchée par son sourire, cela lui rappelle le jour où Thomas et Martha Wayne emmenèrent leur nouveau né au manoir, c'est exactement la même scène.

\- Venez, ne prenez pas froid. J'ai pris l'initiative de préparer votre ancien berceau pour Maîtresse Héléna, elle se trouve dans votre chambre.

\- Merci beaucoup Alfred, dit Sélina.

Les domestiques du manoir furent en admiration devant Héléna. Pendant ce temps, les journalistes essayèrent de trouver le nom de l'enfant de Bruce et de Selina, et c'est une véritable compétition. Les journalistes font des coups sous la ceinture pour avoir l'exclusivité. Mais c'est Vicky Vale qui obtient l'exclusivité.

La naissance d'Héléna occupa tous les médias de Gotham, certains disent que cet événement a permis à Bruce Wayne de tourner la page depuis cette terrible nuit à Crime Alley, d'autres disent que le second prénom d'Héléna est un hommage assumé à la mère défunte de Bruce. Certains ont pointés le fait que Bruce et Héléna sont naît lors d'une nuit de tempête.

Au GCPD, la naissance de la fille de Bruce et la grossesse de Barbara étaient au centre des conversations.

\- Le commissaire est aux anges, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriant, dit un policier.

Toutes ces annonces ont énervés Cobblepot.

\- Quel espèce de prétentieux, attend que je sort d'ici, Wayne et que je kidnappe ton gosse.

Tous les policiers jetèrent un regard de haine envers Cobblepot.

\- Murphy, sort le taser et la matraque, tu vas regretter d'avoir dis cela, le Pingouin.

\- Ah oui, gamin et qu'est ce que tu va me faire, petit poulet ?

Cash calma le jeu en retenant les policiers en furie. Des policiers emmenèrent le Pingouin à l'isolement, ce dernier rit. Mais l'escorte en a profitée pour lui foutre une correction.

\- Vous allez me payer cela, je vais porter plainte pour coup et blessure.

\- La ferme, Cobblepot. Mc Guill, éteint la lumière.

Le Pingouin a horreur du noir.

\- Allumez la lumière, cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir, bande de poulets...

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les policiers fermèrent la porte.

Au manoir Wayne, Selina porta une belle robe blanche sans manche en cette belle journée, une rose est accrochée dans ses cheveux et marcha pied nu. Elle borda et chanta avec une voix douce des berceuses à Héléna dans le jardin du manoir. Bruce regarda avec émotion ce moment, il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir épousé Selina. La petite sourit devant les chants de sa mère.

Bruce regarda le ciel.

\- Père, Mère, si seulement vous pouvez voir cela.

Thomas et Martha se matérialisèrent à coté de Bruce.

\- Nous voyons, Bruce, dit Thomas.

Ce sont des images imaginée par Bruce.

\- Quel magnifique moment, ma petite fille a beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents honnêtes et aimant. Merci de l'avoir donné mon prénom, Bruce, dit Martha.

\- Protège les, mon fils, dit Thomas.

Bruce acquiesça, ses parents disparurent.

\- Monsieur, dit Alfred.

\- Excusez-moi, Alfred, j'imaginais le fait que mes parents voient notre belle Héléna.

\- Ils sont fier de vous, Bruce. Vous avez même dépassée la réputation de votre père, Maîtresse Héléna a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un père comme vous et avoir une mère aussi belle, douce et pure que Maîtresse Selina.

Alfred s'éloigna de Bruce et ce dernier sourit.


	6. La Succession

Dick arriva au manoir Wayne, Bruce lui a donné rendez-vous. Il le trouva vers la porte menant au jardin.

\- Salut, Bruce.

\- Regarde, Dick.

Il vit Selina avec sa magnifique robe à genoux avec Héléna dans ses bras. Cette dernière continua à chanter à sa fille des comptines avec sa douce voix.

\- Selina est magnifique, aujourd'hui. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Bruce, de l'avoir épousé.

Bruce lui sourit.

\- Le baptême aura lieu dans 2 mois environ à la Cathédrale, dit Bruce.

\- En fait Bruce, tu ne m'a pas fais venir pour discuter de baptême et de famille.

\- C'est vrai, Dick.

Bruce et Dick s'éloignèrent de la porte.

\- Dick, Selina et moi, pour la sécurité de notre fille, hésitons à redevenir Batman et Catwoman.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela servirait ma fille de continuer mes actions en tant que Batman.

\- Attends, Bruce, tu veux dire que ...

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai de nouvelles responsabilités envers ma famille et Gotham. Je crois que je ne peux plus devenir Batman sans mettre en danger ceux que j'aime.

Dick resta silencieux, il n'a jamais Bruce aussi consciencieux.

\- Alors, si tu raccroches, qui va devenir Batman ?

Bruce le regarda.

\- Dick, j'aimerais que tu sois mon successeur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Malgré le fait que j'étais tout le temps sur ton dos, tu as réussi à me convaincre que tu pouvais devenir Batman.

Dick ne dit plus un mot, Bruce et lui, malgré leur séparation, sont restés très proche. Bien qu'il soit heureux de porter le costume de Batman, il s'est habitué à agir en tant que Nightwing. Mais, il se dit que s'il succède à Bruce, Bludhaven est entre de bonnes mains, Guillaume alias Batboy a assimilé toutes les connaissances de Dick dans les matières de combats, d'informatique et d'infiltration. Batboy le comprendrait et puis en cas de besoin, Tim pourrait l'aider.

\- Bruce, j'accepte de te succéder. Je deviendrais Batman.

Bruce lui sourit et les deux se serrèrent la main. Alfred entendit la conversation.

\- Ainsi, Maître Grayson sera le Chevalier Noir.

\- Oui, Alfred, dit Bruce.

Bruce, Dick et Alfred entrèrent dans la Bat-cave.

\- Tim, Barbara, Guillaume et Jason sont en chemin, dit Bruce.

Bruce ouvrit un coffre contenant le Bat-costume, il le donna à Dick. Ce fut pour ce dernier un grand honneur.

\- Merci Bruce, je vais me montrer à la hauteur.

\- J'en suis sur Dick, tu seras même un meilleur Batman que moi.

Les autres arrivèrent à la Bat-cave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bruce ? dit Tim.

\- Tim, Dick me succède en tant que Batman.

\- Quoi ? dit Tim

\- Pour la sécurité de ma femme et de ma fille, je ne peux plus assurer mes actions sans les mettre en danger. Comprend moi, Tim.

Tim reste silencieux mais comprend Bruce.

\- Oui, Bruce, tu fais cela pour assurer la sécurité de Selina et d'Hélénea, dit Tim. Et puis sachant que Batman a besoin d'un Robin, je suis prêt à travailler avec Dick.

\- Merci Tim, dit Dick.

Dick se tourna vers Guillaume.

\- Je compte sur toi pour protéger Bludhaven, je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux, tu as assimilé très vite mes connaissances. Je peux compter sur toi, Guillaume.

\- Compte sur moi, patron, dit Guillaume en souriant.

Les deux se serrèrent la main.

\- Et puis, avec l'autorisation de Dick, je pourrais te donner un coup de main en cas de besoin. Même Barbara serait ravi, dit Tim.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous, Guillaume, dit Barbara.

\- Merci à tous les deux et à toi Dick, tu as été un super mentor.

Dick sourit et Tim s'adressa à Bruce.

\- Merci Bruce pour m'avoir pris sous ton aile.

\- Tu es un bon Robin, je suis fier de toi. Continue à t'entraîner et à te renforcer.

Bruce regarda Jason.

\- Essaie de ne pas trop tuer de criminel, cela risquerait de se transformer en génocide.

\- Au moins, Gotham redeviendra une ville propre, dit Jason sous le ton de la boutade.

Bruce leur annonça le baptême d'Héléna et ils seront tous présent.

Bruce se dirigea vers le jardin, Selina continua à chanter à sa fille. Elle vit Bruce.

\- Tu es magnifique, Selina.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

Héléna regarda son père avec un sourire. Bruce lui caressa la joue avec son doigt.

\- Bruce, je ne sais pas si on peut remettre nos costumes.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Selina, j'ai tout prévu.

Dick arriva dans le jardin.

\- Je succède à Bruce pour devenir Batman, ta famille et toi, vous ne risquez rien.

\- Merci, Dick, dit Selina.

Tim et Barbara arrivèrent à leur tour.

\- Si on laissait notre princesse jouer avec l'oncle Tim et la tante Barbara, dit Bruce à Selina.

\- Bonne idée, dit Selina.

Selina regarda sa fille.

\- Tu vas jouer avec Tata Barbara et Tonton Tim, d'accord.

Selina donna sa fille à Barbara.

\- Tu es très belle Selina avec ta robe et ta coiffure, dit Barbara.

Selina rougit. Tim et Barbara s'éloignèrent des parents pour jouer avec la petite. Guillaume les rejoignit, Tim fait des galipettes, Barbara joue avec elle, Guillaume fait semblant d'être maladroit et Dick joue au mime. Héléna rit.

Bruce et Selina s'éloignèrent pour parler en privé.

\- Merci Bruce pour avoir assurer notre sécurité.

\- Oui, en tant que père, je me dois d'assumer de nouvelles responsabilités envers toi et notre fille.

\- Moi aussi, Bruce.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard tendre.

\- Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il m'est arrivé Selina. Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Pareil, Bruce, je ne peux vivre sans toi, dit Selina avec des yeux larmoyant. Je t'aime, Bruce.

\- Je t'aime, Selina.

Les deux s'embrassèrent longuement. Toute la bande les regardait exprimer leur amour. Des pétales de fleur tombèrent sur les deux amoureux, le vent fit danser les longs cheveux de Selina. Barbara laissa couler une larme et regarda Héléna. Elle a les yeux bleus et la chevelure de son père ainsi que le visage de Selina, les autres sourirent surtout Dick. Il n'a jamais vu Bruce s'épanouir.

Deux mois après, vint le jour du baptême. Il a lieu à la Cathédrale de Gotham. Tous les médias se sont déplacés pour faire assister en direct ce jour.

Toute la bande était là, avec en plus, Clark et Lois Kent, Oliver Queen et toute la Ligue des justicier. Le baptême suit le rite Catholique

Avec l'eau contenu dans le bénitier, l'évêque bénit Héléna dormant dans les bras de sa mère et le fait rentrer dans la communion de tous les fidèles.

Le baptême est accompagné par de magnifiques chants grégorien.

Pendant ce temps, au GCPD, les méchants voulaient s'évader pour prendre leur revanche sur Bruce Wayne. Mais l'humiliation qu'ils ont subis lors de la fusillade la veille du mariage les a refroidis.

Cobblepot essaya de se remettre des deux jours passés dans le noir. Dent se demanda quand les choses vont bouger. Nygma se parla à lui même, le Joker réfléchit, Bane dormit, Harley s'ennuie et Black Mask pensa à son bureau grand espace.

Les paroles de Nygma commença à énerver le groupe. Dent haussa le ton en premier.

\- Tu vas arrêter de nous ennuyer avec tes charabias.

\- Tiens, le procureur schizophrène essaie de stopper mon intelligence, répondit Nygma.

\- Harvey a raison, sale bonhomme vert, dit Cobblepot.

\- Tiens, alors ça va avec ton complexe de Napoleon, dit Nygma en réponse au Pingouin.

Oswald s'imagina en train d'empaler ce prétentieux. Le Joker s'en mêla.

\- Tu sais Edward, ton complexe de supériorité ne me fait pas rire de tout.

\- Ben tiens, le clown parle, je me fous de tes états d'âme, dit Nygma.

\- Tu sais le rire peut tout guérir, sachant que tu n'es pas marrant, tu es plus fou que nous tous.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, ce qui mit Nygma en colère.

\- Bande d'êtres inférieurs, j'ai un QI de 200, vous êtes jaloux car je suis supérieur à vous. Et oui, même ce gros tas de muscle sans cervelle ne peut me faire mal.

Bane se sentit visé et s'approcha de Nygma.

\- Dois-je prendre cela pour une insulte, dit Bane en serrant ces poings.

Nygma recula.

\- Ecoute, Bane, je plaisante, tu sais, je ne parlais pas de toi.

Bane prit Nygma par le coup sous l'encouragement des autres.

\- Vas-y, Monsieur Muscle, explose ce bouffon, dit Harvey.

\- Laisse le nous après pour lui faire péter des os, dit Cobblepot en riant.

\- Avec plaisir, dit Bane en souriant.

Nygma bougea sa bouche pour essayer de dire "Pitié" mais Bane ne l'écouta pas. Il commença à malmener l'Homme-Mystère sous l'encouragement des autres.

\- Alerte, Bane est en train de se faire Nygma, crie Cash.

Tous les policiers essayèrent d'arrêter Bane avant qu'il blesse gravement l'Homme-Mystère mais sa force lui permit de repousser les policiers. Ils lui lancèrent des flèches anesthésiantes: au bout de 5 flèches, Bane s'effondra sur le sol.

Nygma est transporté aux urgences car Bane lui a fait briser des os des bras, des jambes ainsi que le thorax.

\- Eh, c'est à moi de la tabasser ce petit m..., dit Cobblepot.

\- Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, tête de piaf, dit Dent.

\- Je vais cramer l'autre moitié de ton visage.

Dent et Cobblepot se bagarrèrent sous le rire du Joker. Les policiers les séparèrent.

\- Cobblepot à l'isolement, dit Cash.

\- Non, pas encore dans le noir.

Les policiers l'emmenèrent à l'isolement en ignorant les insultes et les protestations. Après avoir fermé la porte, on entendit les grossièretés du Pingouin.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Wayne, le nuit tomba. Héléna fut couchée dans le magnifique berceau de Bruce, Selina lui chanta des comptines pour l'endormir. Des animaux en plastique fut suspendu au sommet du berceau. La petite s'endormit.

Bruce fut torse nu pour la nuit, Selina porta une robe de nuit courte. Ils chuchotèrent pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

Selina rit et dit à Bruce.

\- Tu sais cette vie d'aristocrate me plaît Bruce.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avant de dormir l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
